


We Pearls Know The Truth

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, not a theory anymore tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Blue Pearl found out something terrible. She just has to tell Yellow Pearl about it.





	We Pearls Know The Truth

_ “I need to talk to you.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “I cannot say it here. You will understand why when we meet.” _

 

_ “Fine.” _

 

_ “The alleyway next to the Facet 2 Communications Spire, in one hour.” _

 

—

 

It took some effort to find an excuse to leave her Diamond’s side, but Yellow Pearl managed. Something about technical difficulties and going to give those Peridots a piece of her mind or something. It didn’t matter, as long as her Diamond bought it.

 

The trek to the rendezvous point was a long one, but still fairly easily considering no one wanted to get in the way of Yellow Diamond’s Pearl, who no doubt had some big important duty to attend to on behalf of her Diamond.

 

As Yellow Pearl got off the tram car in Facet 2, she made her way to the alleyway behind the Communications Spire. There, Blue Pearl was waiting.

 

“This better be good…” Yellow Pearl muttered.

 

“You made it,” Blue Pearl finally said.

 

“No thanks to you.”

 

Yellow Pearl noticed that her colleague was trembling with what she presumed to be fear.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Blue Pearl looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching and led Yellow Pearl towards a pried-open ventilation duct.

 

“Follow me,” she said.

 

“My Diamond won’t like it if I’m away too long…”

 

“If you value your Diamond you will want to see what I have to show you.”

 

And so Yellow Pearl followed her blue counterpart through the duct, eventually leading into a dark, disused utility closet. Blue Pearl made sure that the door was thoroughly locked, ran her eyes over the room to check for any monitoring devices, and finally turned to Yellow.

 

A hologram shined from Blue Pearl’s gem. It displayed the image of the much-fabled Renegade Pearl, during her and Rose Quartz’s attack on the Cloud Arena.

 

“...That’s the Renegade. The defect! The one under Rose Quartz’s thumb! Every Pearl this side of the galaxy knows who that troublemaker is!  _ That’s  _ what you wanted show me?”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Blue Pearl whispered insistently, “And that was not what I wanted to show you. What I wanted to show you...was this.”

 

The projection began to show another image. One of Pink Diamond’s Pearl. Being compared side-by-side with the Renegade.

 

“That’s...You’re not saying…”

 

“I am.”

 

“She could just be from a similar design! Besides, we saw her last year at Pink Diamond’s meeting at the Earth Moonbase. How could she be a rebel  _ and _ be serving her Diamond?”

 

“That crossed my mind as well. But then I found this.”

 

Blue Pearl summoned a data chip from her gem, ceasing the projections. It was pink, and was badly damaged.

 

“This contains a surveillance file from the Red Eye orbiting Pink Diamond’s Zoo. I found it whilst helping Pink’s Pearl clean the hallway when our Diamonds were meeting in private.”

 

“How did-?”

 

“It was supposed to have been thrown out with the rest of the Zoo’s waste, but it must have fallen out. I should have destroyed it then, but I did not.”

 

“Well what’s on it?”

 

Blue Pearl hesitated.

 

“Do you really wish to know?”

 

“Yes!” Yellow Pearl insisted. She was in too deep to say no.

 

Blue Pearl powered on a nearby computer terminal. It was an earlier model, and hadn’t been used in centuries, but it worked.

 

As the static on the screen cleared, Yellow Pearl saw that the video was a very zoomed-in shot of the windows looking in on Pink Diamond’s Private Chambers. Upon closer inspection, through the windows she could make out the forms of Pink Diamond’s Pearl and...Rose Quartz?!

 

In the footage, Pink Diamond’s Pearl transformed into the Renegade Pearl, showing off her scandalous new form before Rose.

 

_ “Well that answers that,”  _ Yellow thought.

 

She was about to say something to that effect, but then something else happened.

 

Rose and Pink Pearl hugged, the latter changed back into her Homeworld form, and Rose Quartz began to transform herself.

 

Yellow curiously watched as Rose’s form lit up and shifted into something much bigger, until she finally settled on the form of...

 

Pink Diamond.

 

Yellow Pearl’s eyes went wide.

 

_ “I shouldn’t be here,”  _ she thought,  _ “I shouldn’t be watching this. I can’t be watching this. This is…” _

 

“Why did you show me this?” she asked Blue Pearl as she looked at the monitor with a shocked stare, the footage deteriorating into static.

 

“Our Diamonds deserve to know.”

 

“Are you  _ mad _ ?”

 

“It is our duty.”

 

Yellow’s eye twitched.

 

“Nobody should know about this!” she exclaimed in as loud a whisper as she could muster, “Not us, not the rebels, and certainly not the Diamonds!”

 

“We have to report it.”

 

“You don’t seem to get it, do you? If our Diamonds find out about this, they’ll shatter us into little itty-bitty tiny pieces, hide the shards under a rug, and then set the rug on fire and blow it up!”

 

“That sounds like overkill on their parts.”

 

“You know what I mean! They’d order duplicates of us and shatter all the Peridots in their Kindergarten before they’d let anyone know that, that...Rose Quartz is...Pink Diamond?! I can’t even believe it! Even though I saw it with my own eyes!”

 

Blue Pearl said nothing.

 

“If anyone finds out about this...it’ll be the end of Homeworld as we know it.”

 

Yellow Pearl pulled the data chip out of the computer terminal.

 

“That’s why this chip has to be destroyed.”

 

“No!” Blue exclaimed, attempting to grab the evidence before Yellow could crush it.

 

“No one can know!” 

 

“Our Diamonds deserve to know!”

 

The two Pearls scuffled over the chip, Yellow Pearl finally gaining the upper hand. As she caught her breath, she held the chip high over her head, threatening to throw it down and smash all evidence of Pink Diamond’s awful, awful secret. Blue Pearl sat on her knees, looking up at Yellow in desperation.

 

“Let me ask you something,” Yellow Pearl began, “If our Diamonds deserve to know, then why did you come to me?”

 

“W-what?” Blue Pearl asked.

 

“You could have simply went to your own Diamond with this! She would have surely told my Diamond, and guess what? I wouldn’t have been implicated at all! So I ask you again, why did you tell me?”

 

Blue Pearl said nothing.

 

“You know what I think?” Yellow Pearl went on, “You didn’t really tell me because you wanted us to report it. You told me because you wanted me to change your mind. Because deep down, you know exactly what I do. And you’re scared.”

 

Blue Pearl remained silent, being solely illuminated by the blue light from the computer terminal. She appeared to be shaking.

 

Yellow’s resolve weakened. Her assessment of Blue may have been  _ too _ correct there. She got down on her knees and put her hands on Blue’s shoulders.

 

“Listen. You aren’t alone with this anymore. As much as I may not like it, I know too. This… This can just be between us.”

 

“But what if our Diamonds ask us-?”

 

“What are they going to ask us? We’re Pearls. They’re not going to turn to us one day and ask, ‘Oh Pearl, do you know if Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond are one and the same?’” Yellow said with an uncharacteristic laugh.

 

“I...I suppose that’s true.”

 

“Here,” Yellow said as she handed Blue the data chip, “We can destroy it together.”

 

And so Blue and Yellow Pearl smashed the evidence of Pink Diamond’s deep dark secret to pieces. All that remained of it was in their memory, for all intents and purposes inaccessible to anyone else but them.

 

It felt odd at first to keep such a big secret from their Diamonds, but it gradually became both comfortable and exhilarating. Normally, Pearls were supposed to only know what their Diamonds knew and their Diamonds were supposed to know everything that their Pearls knew. To have something that was, for once, theirs and only theirs felt amazing.

 

There was one remaining question they had though: What to do about Pink Diamond’s Pearl? They knew she knew. But she did not know they knew. Would it be best to just let it go and act like nothing was different? Perhaps. Pink’s Pearl may have been simply following orders, but the word “hypocrisy” still gnawed at the back of Blue’s mind.

 

“We need to confront her,” Blue brought up a few months later, while their Diamonds were conversing in the other room.

 

“Why?” Yellow asked in return.

 

Blue looked over her shoulders to double check if anyone was watching.

 

“I see Pearls every day on Homeworld. Do you know what they say? They talk of the great Renegade Pearl, who broke free of her owner’s clutches. There is hope in their eyes at the idea that a Pearl found a way to disobey her master. And I cannot stand it, not because I disapprove but because I know the truth.”

 

Yellow was silent for a moment, but then spoke up, “That she’s not really a rebel at all…”

 

“Exactly. No wonder she rebelled so easily. She’s...she’s just following her Diamond.” 

 

“Isn’t it different? We’re following our Diamonds, and you don’t see us wielding swords.”

 

“Because we were not commanded to.”

 

Blue held her arms close to her chest and exhaled, looking up at the high ceilings of the palace hallway they were standing in.

 

“Ever since the news of the Renegade Pearl broke, I have seen Pearls try to break free but fail all the same. The Renegade is an inspiration...but she’s a falsehood. A fake. She gets Pearls’ hopes up and inspires them to do the impossible…and then they get punished for it. 

 

“Maybe...maybe if she was really a renegade, things would be different...but she’s not, and things aren’t different. They’re worse. I’ve seen the reports. Pearl decommissionings are at a record high...”

 

Tears were flowing from Blue’s concealed eyes. Yellow placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I never liked her anyway,” Yellow said with a sympathetic smirk.

 

The inkling of a smile made its way onto Blue’s face.

 

“We can talk to her next time our Diamonds meet.”

 

“I think that would be for the best.”

 

Sadly, that meeting never came to pass. Pink Diamond was shattered the very next week, and her Pearl quietly went missing shortly thereafter.

 

Blue and Yellow Pearl knew better.

 

They only had their suspicions to go on, but they knew for a fact that Rose and Pink could never be in the same place at the same time...and the only other person they knew who was in on the secret was Pink’s Pearl...

 

“That wily pile of shards,” Yellow muttered the next time she and Blue found themselves alone together.

 

“What?”   
  


“Pink Diamond. Though ironically she’s not a pile of shards at all…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Pink faked her own death and ran off with her Pearl. It is quite genius.”

 

“It’s dishonest.”

 

“Did I say it wasn’t?”

 

The Pearls stopped talking when the doors swung open and their Diamonds came walking out.

 

“It’s time to punish that Rebellion once and for all,” Yellow said.

 

“They will never know what hit them.”

 

Blue and Yellow Pearl accompanied their Diamonds to Earth, where Corruption was launched onto the planet, turning every Gem on the planet into a mindless beast.

 

The two Pearls quietly stood in shock aboard the ship as they watched the wave of light and song ripple across the planet.

 

They quietly considered the fact that Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz and Pink Pearl/The Renegade were no more...but they refused to believe that.

 

After all, the two rebels were a very difficult duo to get rid of.


End file.
